Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar battery module, and more specifically to a solar battery module to be mounted on a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-114572 discloses a technique to collect wirings at one place by a connecting wiring in order to dispose a diode at one place.